


Three Sentences

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Angel: the Series, Community, Leverage, MASH (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence ficlets from various challenges, spanning a multitude of fandoms. All ficlets are each in an AU of their own. May include a crossover or two. I'm also taking prompts for more, so if you leave a comment or drop me an ask in my tumblr of the same name for, well, pretty much anything, I'll be on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holmes/Watson, High School AU

“You know,” Holmes attempts after nearly five minutes of awkward, fuming silence from Watson, “most people would consider this a sign of affection. I _was_ working on a solution for your asthma so you could indulge in that rugby you like for god knows what reason, so technically this is all your fault.”

“I don’t care,” Watson snaps, zipping his hoodie and pulling it tight around him as he glares, “and no excuses you can come up with will _unburn down the chemistry building_.”


	2. Sherlock/John, John is on drugs AU

“I wasn’t trying to hide anything,” John presses, eyes pleading with Sherlock as the other man stares down at him with disappointment shining in his eyes. “After the war— in the hospital, they put me on morphine, but the dosage— I couldn’t stop for so long and now— oh god, what have I done?”

Sherlock crashes to his knees, taking John’s unblemished arm into his hands as he mutters, “The past is unimportant, John, so just focus on how we’ll combat this now.”


	3. Angel/Wesley, Hooker AU

“There’s a shower in through the bedroom,” Angel instructs, gesturing with his free hand before heading toward the kitchen to pray Cordelia has left something edible around.

“I’m not a bloody charity case,” Wesley snaps with narrowed eyes, “and I sure as hell don’t need help from a bloodsucker like yourself.”

But he doesn’t leave, choosing instead to disappear into the bathroom, and it is this fact that forces Angel realizes just how bad things are and how far the Watcher has fallen.


	4. Jeff/Britta, Vampire AU

“Oh god,” Jeff groans, “You even suck at being a vampire; you are the worst.”

Britta narrows her eyes, gearing up for a grandstand activism moment as she lectures, “I’m a vegetarian, Jeff, and just because I have _morals_ and _qualms_ about draining the life-force out of a living creature— but of course you won’t get it since you’re a man and only a woman could truly understand the way blood binds us to the circle of life—”

“You are even worse than Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt in _Interview with a Vampire_ combined.”


	5. Gunn/Wesley, Western AU

“How…”

“I told you that I’m a good shot,” Wesley mutters, holstering his weapon and pocketing his newfound winnings.

“Yeah, but that was— you just— he didn’t even have time to pull the trigger before you— christ, we need to go rent out a room upstairs _right now_ ,” Gunn breathes.


	6. Holmes/Watson, Fairytale AU

So he waits, in the prison that was made for him, against his knowledge, while the brave and valiant knight travels the lands to extinguish the monsters that hunt them.

“He was the best and wisest man whom I have ever known,” Watson whispers to himself, trapped and willing the time to pass.

Far away, locked in endless battles, Holmes wonders how it is that this man cannot know his own self.


	7. Troy/Abed, Singularity Reached AU

“And this,” Abed finishes, pointing to a port located just beside his right flank, “is for the external drives that are under the bed. I store shows, movies, scanned comics, whatever on them.”

“Wow,” Troy breathes, staring at the flawless plasticine ‘skin’ and desperately trying to ignore the way his heart rate speeds up, “is that totally awesome or what.”


	8. Tony Stark/Sherlock, Crossover AU

The man barely gives Tony the time of day before disinterestedly remarking, “Iron Man.”

“Well, no shit,” he mutters. “I’ve only openly admitted that in front of mass media circuits and, hell, I’ve done advertising.” Tony lowers his sunglasses, ignoring the man’s scowl as he asks, “Are you _sure_ you’re qualified for this?”


	9. Tony Stark/Mycroft, Crossover AU

“Hey, buddy, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m an American, hell, I’m Tony Stark, I’m _the damn Iron Man_ , and I’m entitled to some legal representation at the least. You can’t just keep me here!” Tony yells as he’s roughly manhandled into a cell.

“And yet,” the mysterious man unhurriedly drawls, tapping the point of his umbrella against his foot, “due to the international incident you’ve created this afternoon, I hardly think the usual rules apply— do you?”


	10. Trapper/Ginger, film noir

“I just want to find the man that did this,” she sniffles, dabbing at her big brown eyes with a dainty handkerchief, “and avenge my father.”

“Don’t you worry, dollface,” Trapper tells her, kicking his heels off the desk and draining the last of his scotch in one quick swallow, “I’ll find him for you.”

He should have known you could never trust a gal with gams like Ginger’s.


	11. Hawkeye/Trapper, Pushing Daisies AU

“What was I supposed to do, Trap?” Hawkeye’s yell rings throughout the camp, desperation and temper rising as he continues, “You were dead, on a slab and _gone!_ ”

“Then you should have left me there, left me dead instead of sacrificing a kid!” Trapper shoots back, slamming the door of the Swamp behind him as he storms out.


	12. Troy/Abed, vampire AU

“Cool,” Abed says, staring at his lack of reflection. “Cool, cool, cool.”

“Well, I thought,” Troy tells him, peering over his shoulder, “what’s the point in being a Dracula if you don’t turn your best friend and have him be all immortal and stuff with you?”


	13. Dean Pelton/Jeff, deep space station

“All right, Jeffrey!” Dean-call-me-Craig Pelton announced. “I’ve got the wrench, dehydrated ice cream, zero-gravity pens, and the anal probes all ready, so if you’ll just lie down right here we can—”

“No,” Jeff cut in briskly.


	14. Annie/Britta, superhero AU

“No, no, I’ll get this; you’re a… spider?”

“I’m a ninety-degree angle, get it, The Right Angle?” Britta protested, staring down at her costume in befuddlement.

Annie winced, adjusting her back-supporting corset and soothing, “Oh sure, I see it now and it's totally not lame.”


	15. Parker/Eliot, Community AU

“Give him back his phone,” Eliot hisses, leaning down toward Parker, “before he starts to cry.”

“I’m not going to cry, there’s just dust in my eyes,” the man with the forehead protests.

Parker groans, rolling her eyes as she forks it over and says, “Next time, Hardison can just make some diplomas for us.”


End file.
